


College ain't easy for a late bloomer like me

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, inspires by Julia lost, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIccup is a late bloomer <br/>which is hard when puberty turns you into a monster... for real</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this http://julialost.tumblr.com/post/77729668244/au-where-youre-a-normal-human-until-you-hit appeared on my dash and it is my inspiration for this uncreative drabble below so I hope you enjoy!

Being a late bloomer sucked….. It did in Hiccup’s case at least. Normally in this society it was a blessing because it gave you a longer chance of being human with enough sense to be able to prepare for what you were _going_ to turn into. In this day of age the _monstrous puberty hit was terrible._ Hiccup was none to the exception of horrible puberty and he wished he had hit puberty when he was younger.

You see Hiccup had come from a long line of Haddock Vikings, and Vikings were notorious for their puberty being draconic.

Now where most people became pixies, vamipers, nagas, or werewolves, they all had their awkward growth too, the vampires had to hide from the day, the pixies had back pains and nasty anger problems, Nagas started eating small livings things and hording snake, werewolves had _their own_ set of problems. Dragons? Oh they at least had pleasant after effects of puberty, they had magic like witches and where able to warp their appearance so their tails and wings wouldn’t smack everywhere, they were strong and normally took aspects of the species of dragon, Hiccup was lucky enough to be like his older brother Toothless and be a  _NightFury_ intelligent, fast, strong, Hiccup practically jumped when he saw his first black scale and signs of growing ear flaps. The only problem why he cursed it-

"Watch it!"

"Jesus dude your wings! Tuck that shit in!"

"My umbrella!"

Draconic puberty goers didn’t have the luxury of actually warping their appearance. 

"Sorry!"

"Oh right, here I- Oh! Let me get that!" Hiccup quickly snatched then umbrella and handed it back to the vampire cowering under her cloak. She took it and breathed a breath of relief.

"Sorry." She gave a sharp grin shrugged.

"Late bloomer?"

"Sadly."

"Don’t fret too much." With that she stalked off Hiccup sighed and continued his way. people buzzed all around him as he tried to get into the university halls. People talked and chatted trying to avoid the awkward gangly boys large dragon wings and not trip over his long tail (easier for the more agile creatures or winged ones).

 _Least now I don’t trip as often_ Hiccup mused as his long tail did help with his balance. He looked around for the dorm he was staying in and accidently bumped into someone. hiccup blinked and looked down slightly to a guy around his age with white hair, he looked back then grimaced and Hiccup realized he was running from someone, Striking blue eyes finally found his neon green and he grinned.

"play along." he said and with surprising strength yanked Hiccup over to the side and made it look like Hiccup pinned him to the wall. The pearly white grin grew close to his own shocked face.

“Kiss me and let me see those wings.” He smirked and some part in hiccup’s puberty mind, the dragon one made him growl possessively and do just that. His big black wings spreading showing off impressive size and length; also effectively covering them. He swooped in kissing the other hard and passionately. He faintly heard a thump sound and a grumble; followed by a click and a stutter, before it went away but hiccup was only focused on the insane(ly hot) guy in front of him who somehow played with his dragon infested brain. He tried to figure out what he was as the white haired boy was trying to come out of the shock (it was a dragon thing, mostly for prey or mates, kissing left them paralyzed for a few moments, adults can  control it sadly youngling could not but hiccup used it to his advantage).

The boy was pale almost in a vampire-ish way, he was even cold to the touch, but he didn’t have fangs and there was sunlight in the windows near them and the guy didn’t seem fazed by it, hiccup would say pixie or elf because of how beautiful he looked but he didn’t have pointed ears or wings. He looked almost human.  Though he wasn’t his eyes were a little sunken, and he was too… well unnatural.

“Wow that was weird as hell but not unpleasant.” The guy said smiling his dull non vampire teeth at Hiccup. Hiccup only blinked and stared curiously, another dragon trait.

“Hello earth dragon? Thanks for helping me out back there.”

“No problem… What happened exactly and why did I need to kiss you?”

“Ah pulled some prank on a friend of mine and needed to hide from him and your wings were excelent cover, have you ever seen a pooka freak out by the way? It is the best shit ever.”  He had actually before and it was funny and unpleasant, but the guy laughed joyfully hiccup didn’t want to say anything and the dragon part in Hiccup’s brain became possessive and greedy all over again with want and lust, Hiccup tried to push it down. He had only just met the guy.

“Mind if I had my freedom back big guy?” That threw Hiccup off, he was always fishbone, never big guy… but with the new dragon parts, Hiccup quickly did as he was told. The white haired guy smirked and pushed off the wall.

“You new here?”  Hiccup nodded.

“Sweet, my name is Jack.”

“Hiccup.” _What the hell are you_ Hiccup now had a better look at the other and found himself staring at torn pants, a damp blue jacket (it was summer what the hell) and the other was barefoot.

“Late bloomer?” Hiccup looked back at Jack’s face.

“Huh?”

“The pooka friend dated a dragon back in Highschool, went through what you’re going through… guess Aster was right Dragon sure do know how to kiss.” Aster… Aster… oh god that was Toothless’ boyfriend. That ment-

_Bing_

Hiccup pulled out his cellphone and groaned seeing the picture of him kissing Jack the text under it:

_Hasn’t finished puberty and at his first day of university, my little bro has figured out the way of life there! So proud of you Hic!_

Hiccup flushed in embarrassment.

“I am going to kill them….” He growled. Jack blinked.

“Who?”

“My brother and his stupid boyfriend Aster…” Hiccup showed him the picture. “I blame you.”

“Least we look hot- woah your _Toothless’ brother?_ ”

“Small world.” Jack nodded and grinned.

“Well Hic hope to see you around, maybe we can grab coffee or something.” Jack winked and laughed at how wide Hiccup’s eyes blew like dragon nip was placed in front of him. Jack knew enough from being forced to hang out with Aster and Toothless to know how to press the right buttons on a dragon. Who knew scaly butts brother was hot and adorable. Besides Dragons normally made good boyfriends.

“Sure…” Hiccup said smiling shyly after shaking out the dragon thoughts. Jack smirked and turned back where he came before stopping.

“I noticed you staring.” He said and Hiccup went bright red. Jack only chuckled and held out his hand and blew softly a snowball growing in his hand.  Hiccup watched fascinated. A winter sprite. That explained so much. The snowball hit his face.

“Find me some time about that coffee.” Jack called as he walked away. Hiccup just whipped off the snow. After a few moments.

“Wow…” he was just asked out by a winter sprite…

Imagine to the pairs surprised to find each other roomates.

(Hiccup immediately asked about that coffee)

This was going to be a good year.


	2. I hate you you hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au is inspired by Juliafrost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bansheeava Asked: Gasp! Your taking drabbles? Could I possibly request more of the mythical creature AU you had done for HiJack week? I really loved it. 
> 
> \--  
> Ahhhhhhhhhhh I didn’t realize it got that popular
> 
> but sure!

Jack wasn’t really a fan of agreeing with Aster. He hated how much he could agree on this one subject, that could go in two ways and he would agree with how ever the question was ask. 

Because niether Aster nor Jack could tell if it was just because of family or species.

But dating a Haddock dragon was the best.

Luckily Jack could disagree with Aster and say Hiccup was better then Toothless. Because where Toothless was a bit of a brute that had a nasty problem of picking fights, being loud and constantly moving (someone who could easily keep up with Aster in everyway) Hiccup was down right adorable and perfect.

 Well not perfect but Jack liked that about the freckled younger Haddock. Being a late bloomer of the dragon species, Hiccup had alot of dragon tendentices. Like He was a cuddler. Yep a nice big warm heater because being a winter sprite he had a problem retaining heat, and while you could see him runing around the himalayas in nothing but swin shorts, there was something comforting and relaxing about the heat given off by the other.

Then there was the kissing. Hiccup was a good kisser and the after shock thing was seriously weird but something he could get by.

Hiccup also loved flying as much as Jack. But it was also the non dragon things that jack really liked about the booy. He as smart, funny, sassy, had a funny habilt of moving his shoulders and impersonating people who pissed him off that day (The one of Aster was by far the best).

After they got to know each other, HIccup like Jack for who he was, sure he was a constant hiding place after pranks but Hiccup laughted it off after he saw Jack’s damage because he got the humor and how Jack wouldn’t hurt anyone. He was just trying to make people smile. Hiccup always defended him. Jack did the same.

"Hiccup was the good apple, I don’t know what went wrong with Toothless." Jack said flattly to Aster in their art class. The pooka glared at him, looking a little more human then Bunny (pookas were shapeshifters).

"what was that?"

"I am just saying my Boyfirend is better then yours."

"You just asking for it frostbite!’

"no i am stateing soild fact!"

"oh? Yea?"

"Yea kangaroo!"

………

"So we’re doing what?" hiccup while estatic to see his older brother was baffled at Aster and jack’s requests.

"We are trying to figure out who is the better boyfriend." both haddock brothers blinked and looked to each other, Toothless was a tall guy with lean body structure, and short fluffly hair like Hiccup. Unlike Hiccup he was full grown and had all of his dragon features hidden leaving nothing but a dark under tone in his tanned skin and scale like freckles.

"We get that bun bun." Toothless said rolling his eyes and crossing his muscled arms as the younger two held in their laughs at the nickname pointed towards the pooka. hiss voice was low and certin pur to it that had any nekos or kitsunes near shivering and relaxed to the point of sleeping. Hiccup adored his brother but he had too much fun over his voice and eyes (a full grown dragon could hypnotize any one if they stared into their eyes long enough). Aster just twitched in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"It was frostbites plan not mine."

"Which you got manipulated into agreeing to?" Aster and Hiccup hated to admit it but Jack was really good at playing people, which was a winter sprite thing for the fist few years of puberty you litterally weree randomly invisable, so he had time watching people.Hiccup sighed wings flicking out and tail swishing lazily as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Can I please know what I am doing? I have blueprints for a model project for my drafting class."

"I need to get back to my school as well." Toothless said lighter toned looking at his clawed hands. Jack rolled his eyes.

"We just need to see who is the better Haddock! You or scaley butt over there." both brothers stared at their boyfriends. They were serious…. the pair looked to eachother flattly. Both silently having a conversation before mischevinous darted in the two pairs of acid eyes.

"Toothless/Hiccup." They both said at the same time. The pooka and sprite blinked as the brothers growled at each other.

""god damn it Hic, you and I both know you would make a way better boyfriend then me! You low self esteem bullshit is reall pissing me off right now."

"really?! it seems to me your trying to come off as mister good guy modest hero like you always do!" Hiccup snapped treateningly. wings snapping open ad Toothless’ own draconic limbs shimmered into sight. The Brother growled eyes turing into nothing but slits as they stalked towards each other.

"Is it a problem to actually believe in my baby brother? You never did! some one had to and it pissed me off!"

"maybe if it wasn’t so annoying sometimes! Oh _I_  didn’t do shit it was all Hiccup! do you know how much people expected from me! I disappointed people because of you! I don’t have a mark of my own! they are all yours with my name forged on it!” Aster and Jack paled as the brothers litterally went for each others throats. becoming nothing more then a snarling ball of wings and tails.

"Aster i think we fucked up." Jack said, Aster nodded before going into his tall rabbit form and jumped in Jack following and they had the two seperated with ease, Hiccup being held back by ice and Toothless by a choke hold from a large bunny. 

"Look we you guys are both great ok?"

"oi. Frost bite is right get your shit together honestly!"

"Yea just because I am not a fan of no teeth doesn’t mean he isn’t a bad boyfriend for aster, you at least keep him in line."

"And pint size is pretty good for you snowflake."

"Yea, Hiccup your a great boyfriend."

"I love you you stupid dingo." 

Toothless and Hiccup stopped snarling and their boyfriends let them go. Hiccup cuddled Jack and Toothless nuzzled the bunny.

"Good you see it our way." Toothless said. Bunny and Jack blinked.

"Wait what?"

"Bro that was a nice one back there for a second I thought you were actually mad!" Toothless grinned looking to Hiccup who shrugged. and smirked.

"Talent i suppose." Jack pushed away from Hiccup eyes wide. no way.

"You bloody arse wipes!" Bunny grolwed trying to escape a laughing Toothless arms.

"Did you just prank us?" Jack said hald in awe half shocked. hiccup gave a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry frosty. it was problably the only way."

"You too just-"

"Toothless and I are extremly close we just get what we need to do no words really.

"………….holy fuck you are awesome…" Jack prided himself on being a master pranker and to know he found someone who could pull a good prank? That was awesome.

"You know this means i need to get revenge though." Hiccup chukled and only kissed Jack leaving the other in shocked bliss as he picked him up.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
